The reliance on digital certificates for authentication is widely used in communication networks. Certificate validation is a resource-intensive process that often impairs operation of resource-constrained communications devices like digital radio communication devices. In situations where the resource-constrained communications device is used in a “mission critical” setting like public safety, this impairment results in unclear or broken communications. As a result, these resource-constrained communications devices offload the certificate validation process to trusted entities.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.